


Obsessions

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Grimmjow can't say the word Love tbh, M/M, Rimming, angsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute I'm a little sweetheart and next minute you are an absolute creep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Ichigo's POV. A song fic to Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds (which is very Grimmichi if I do say so myself)

**Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette.**

**Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed**

**Silk sheet, blue dawn, Colgate, tongue warm**

**Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep**

**One minute I'm a little sweetheart**

**And next minute you are an absolute creep**

**I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you**

**We've got obsessions**

**All you ever think about are sick ideas involving me, involving you**

**We've got obsessions**

**You never told me what it was that made you strong and what it was that made you weak**

* * *

 

 

He's asleep, and I'm sitting next to him like I actually belong with him. Because I know I don't, he shouldn't be here in my bed sleeping like he doesn't have a care in the world. Like we can't get caught and severely punished for this. I smile to myself for a moment, because I wonder what Aizen would do to him. The soul society would be pissed at me, no fucking doubt. But Aizen, damn he might  _kill_  Grimmjow.

I find myself laughing lightly at the thought. Then my stomach twists. When did I become this morbid? Maybe it's a personality trait I only show when pertaining to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shifts in his sleep so I look at him. His hair is a mess and there's a straight face replacing his usual smirk. Damn, that smirk. It pisses me off so much. The worst part is that I have to see it all the time.

There's a strand of hair in his eye, so I move it away and he mumbles something. I can't make sense of it, probably just sleep talk. Despite the fact that he shouldn't be here, I'm content. The best part about being in a relationship with Grimmjow is when he's asleep. Because when he's asleep he's almost cute. And he isn't able to insult me or fight me. Yeah, we still fight. The fact that we're fucking doesn't change that. But I will admit that I've noticed he goes easy on me. That pisses me off, but I know that's just Grimmjow's own brand of romance. 'I'll hurt you but not too much', yeah thanks for the fucking sentiment.

There was a time when he almost tore a hole through my chest. The look on his face was priceless. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes that wide. He reached out, as if he were about to come over to me. But there were other arrancar around, so of course he couldn't come to my aid. I think Ulquiorra noticed Grimmjow's odd facial expression, but the stupid emo fuck didn't seem to think anything of it. Grimmjow came to see me that night after Orihime had healed me to make sure I was doing okay. That was the time he brought me flowers. He fucking brought me  _flowers_.

I almost cried.

Grimmjow had noticed too, because he had asked, "What's wrong, Kurosaki? You're not goin' soft on me are ya?". I told him no as I blinked the tears away.

I was wanting to cry because he had never done anything nice for me before. I don't care about flowers, it was the thought. For the longest time I thought that maybe Grimmjow was incapable of being nice or sweet or anything good at all.

I kept the flowers in a vase in my room until they had died, keeping them a few days more even after that. They were a reminder that Grimmjow cared about me, just a little bit. Because fuck, I thought he hated me. I'm sure he does, but maybe he doesn't hate me as much as he lets on.

Sometimes I wish we had never had sex. Because then I wouldn't be in this emotional mess of a situation. I would have been fine with being alone. I didn't have time for a normal relationship and I was content with that. I never longed for anyone to touch me or kiss me in the morning or ask me how my day went.

Then Grimmjow came and fucked all of that up for me. Well, maybe I'm a little responsible for that too. Because I could have said no to the sex. He wasn't going to force me, which surprised the hell out of me. Word to the wise, don't have sex with your enemy after a fight.

Even though he hadn't forced me, it was still just as erratic and violent as I had imagine it was going to be. The moment I said yes, he was biting me and tearing my skin with his nails. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I fucking loved every second of it and he was right in my ear letting me know it, like he was listening to my thoughts or something. I was a virgin so I only lasted an embarrassing five minutes, but I let Grimmjow continue to fuck me because I wanted him to finish. I wanted him to feel good too.

When I woke up that morning he was gone and my ass hurt so badly I had to stay home from school. I thought things were over. I would have been fine with it because I wasn't attached. But then Grimmjow came back night after night, sometimes skipping a few weeks because he needed to wait until he wasn't busy. When I asked if we were exclusive, he said yes. Imagine my fucking surprise. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is my fucking  _boyfriend_. I became attached.

I feel him move next to me, keeping me from my thoughts about the past. He's awake this time and he's sitting up, stretching his arms. I'm surprised he's up because it's only six in the morning.

Grimmjow smiles at me genuinely, eyes looking at me like I'm something precious. This is rare and I only ever get to see it when he wakes up. I think he has to be awake for awhile before he can start being an asshole; has to get himself into character of playing the mean Sexta Espada. I know he's more than that, I just wish he would show it to me.

"Mornin'" He says to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him.

I lean my head on his shoulder, smiling softly. I try to enjoy the display of affection while I can.

"Morning." I say back.

He's still holding me when he glances out of the open window of my room. The sky is grey and threatening snow. It's freezing cold outside, but I wouldn't know it because Grimmjow's body heat is keeping me warm.

Grimmjow tilts his head down to kiss me. It's soft and warm and everything I want from him.

I enjoy mornings like this because I love just lying in bed with him while doing nothing.

I can tell he's going to stay for most of the day. It feels domesticated and it gives me a false sense of what it could be like if we were never enemies. If he wasn't an arrancar and I wasn't a substitute soul reaper.

He's looking at me with a soft expression and I furrow my eyebrows. He's never looked at me like this before.

"What?" I mumble, feeling his blue eyes stab into me with their gaze.

"I can't tell you." He says back, hand on my shoulder now and rubbing it.

The affection is killing me. He never shows affection unless it's during sex and usually his affection is a rough kind.

I sigh, moving my hand to run it through my orange hair and wince in pain when I touch my forehead. I forgot about the bruise there that had formed around a cut. Grimmjow notices, and he fucking kisses my forehead.

"Sorry." He murmurs against my damaged skin.

My heart misses a beat. Damn right he should be sorry, he's the one who put the fucking wound there.

I take advantage of his kind state of mind.

"Do you like me?"

Grimmjow's expression is the same as when he gets scared whenever he sees that I'm hurt.

"I fuck you, don't I?" Ah, there's the smirk. I haven't missed it at all.

I glare at him and huff out a breath. "You know what I mean."

I mean love, but I don't feel like tossing that word out. He knows what I'm talking about, he's not stupid.

Grimmjow shifts uncomfortably and sighs. "Like I said before, I can't say it."

_Oh_ , so that's what he was talking about.

I pause, about to drop it. But I go on because I'm feeling ballsy.

"Then lie to me."

"I can do that." He pushes me down softly.

Grimmjow's kissing me, just as gently as before. I wrap my arms around him, holding onto his bare back. His skin is a lot a warmer than my own.

"I fucking hate you, Ichigo" He whispers into my mouth before returning to kiss me. This is the first time he's ever used my name.

I shudder under his touch, because he's telling me he loves me and I don't know how to react. I just thread my fingers through his teal hair and kiss him back.

He pulls away again, staring into my eyes now.

"I hate you so fucking much and I wouldn't care if you died."

It's good to know that he wants me alive.

"Fuck me." I breathe out. I'm not even hard, but I want to be. I want him inside of me and I want him to be gentle for once.

Grimmjow reaches into my boxers and starts giving my cock some attention. He's rubbing his palm against it, trying to give me an erection. I sigh through my nose, enjoying the feeling.

Once I have a semi-hardon he stops, and I don't mind. Because now he's pulling my boxers down and off of me. He lifts my hips up and I spread my legs for him. I know what he's about to do, and he's only ever done this for me once. I think he never did it again because I liked it too much.

He prods my entrance with his tongue and I inhale sharply. He teases me, just licking the sensitive area and coating it with his saliva. I moan and wonder how the hell he manages to make me feel so good just from  _this_. Grimmjow then rubs my entrance with his finger while using his mouth to kiss inside of my thigh. He's kissing over all the bite marks and bruises from the previous night. Almost like he's trying to apologize for always being so rough.

Grimmjow's tongue is now back where I want it to be, finally pressing it inside of me. I tip my head back in ecstasy, opening my mouth for a groan but it comes out silent. He darts his tongue in and out and I moan in approval, moving my hand to rest in his hair. I could probably cum just from him rimming me like this.

"Fuck."

It's all I could manage to say as Grimmjow pushes his tongue in, moving it inside of me. He's so fucking talented with his mouth.

I see his eyes look up at me. I know he'd be smirking right now if he could.

I feel his tongue pull out of me and I want to punch him for it. It felt so good and he took it away from me, the fucking bastard.

He's still naked from last night, and when his hips are in my line of sight I forgive him for stopping because he's hard as fuck and it's making me want him inside of me.

"Put it in, I'm still a bit loose from last night." I don't think I'm loose, but it was the only word I could think of. It was easier than saying 'I'm still stretched a bit from your cock being inside of me'.

I'm just an impatient bitch sometimes.

Grimmjow nods, but he still grabs the lube from under my pillow and slicks up his cock. I scoot down closer to him and let him line himself up.

I cringe a bit when he pushes in, because yes while I still have a bit of his cum inside of me to help lubricate, it still hurts. But I'm needy and know the pain will go away so I nudge his side with my knee and tell him to keep going.

To my surprise, Grimmjow is going slow. His thrusts are patient and kind and like he's actually trying to feel me around him for once.

I expect him to speed up, but Grimmjow keeps his hips going at a slow rate.

"What's...wrong?" I mumble between moans. Fuck it feels great.

Grimmjow shakes his head at me a oh shit there's that sweet smile again. He doesn't seem to have the intention of treating me roughly and sigh out my pleasure at the thought.

The sex is slow, torturously slow. But I don't mind at all. I'm okay with prolonging it and having Grimmjow stare down at me through hooded eyes and whispering curse words. My body is making him feel good, and that makes  _me_  feel good. I think I'd be fine with letting him fuck me even if I didn't feel any pleasure because I'd have the satisfaction of knowing I did something for him.

That's love, right?

Grimmjow cums before me for once, I only notice when he's moaning and I feel his cum shoot into my body. I always loved that feeling because it's warm and it's Grimmjow's.

He pulls out of me and he's in between my thighs again, this time swallowing my cock down his throat and I jerk my hips up to make him deep throat me. It doesn't take long for me to cum, and Grimmjow gladly swallows my cum. I don't get how he does that shit. I always spit his out.

Grimmjow is resting his head on my chest, I think he enjoys listening to my heart beat. I wipe his hair out of his eyes. His bangs really are unruly and refuse to stay slicked back. But I like that, it adds to his charm.

"You love me." I say it as a statement, a fact.

He doesn't even flinch. "Fuck off."

I smile, he must be ready to act like an asshole now.

I glance out the window and see that it's finally snowing. It's calming and makes me want to go back to sleep.

"I'm obsessed with you." Grimmjow's voice says it out of nowhere.

I dart my eyes down to look at him.

"That's as close as I'll ever get to sayin' it."

I nod, that's good enough for me.


End file.
